


Brave Men Ride Dragons

by darkmilko (FreshMilko)



Series: Brave Men Date Dragons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon Maid AU, Each one shot will have tags and warnings in the chapter summary, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshMilko/pseuds/darkmilko
Summary: This is a collection of my nsfw one-shots for my iwaoi dragon maid au!!There will be nasty nasty things. (ALWAYS read chapter summaries)





	Brave Men Ride Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry
> 
> Contains: emetophilia, force-feeding, bdsm, shibari, blindfold, ballgags, edging, orgasm denial, I think that's everything...  
> Safe words are mentioned but characters chose not to use them.
> 
> I think this fic is easier to understand if you've read/seen dragon maid, but it's not necessary. Also this setting is years in the future from where the main fic is at sorry lmao.
> 
> That being said, this is an established relationship with established boundaries and expectations between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They love and trust eachother, so they can experiment with things like this with comfort their boundaries will not be crossed. Fanfiction isn't an accurate representation of sex, etc, etc. Heed the warnings and have fun reading this nasty dirty forcefeeding fic

Iwaizumi sits blindfolded on the bed, lightly pulling against the red ropes binding his arms behind his back. His legs are also bound, bent underneath him. The position isn't comfortable, but not painful either. The only thing close to pain Iwaizumi feels is from his hard, bound cock, flushed deep red to match the rope. After over an hour of frustrating edging, Oikawa had left him there, though for exactly how long Iwaizumi couldn't tell. 5 minutes? 10? 20? Time tends to move slower after hours of teasing and no release.

Iwaizumi feels the frustration, and arousal, rising again and tugs at the bonds. Drool escapes his lips around the ball gag, and he can't help but aimlessly thrust his hips, seeking friction. A muffled moan thrums low in his chest and he pulls again at his binding, harder this time, as he pumps his hips.

A small giggle sounds from close to his ear and Iwaizumi jolts, having been too lost in the sensations to hear Oikawa approach. He whips his head towards the sound, the bonds tightening as he moves his chest. Another moan escapes as the ropes drag across his skin.

He feels hands around his head as Oikawa unbuckles the blindfold and pulls it away. It takes a few moments for Iwaizumi’s eyes to adjust, but then he's blinking up at a manically smiling Oikawa.

He is dressed in lacy black lingerie and strappy black stilettos; horns, wings, and tail out, giving him a demonically sexy look. Iwaizumi wouldn't admit it, but this is his favorite form that Oikawa takes, especially in bed. Seeing it right now would turn him on more if he weren't already painfully, impossibly hard. Oikawa is a brutal Dom when they decide to play, and Iwaizumi loves to be at his mercy. But that doesn't mean he has to make it easy. Iwaizumi glares up at him.

“Oh, Hajime. You have been such a _good boy_ today,” Oikawa coos, brushing Iwaizumi’s sweaty hair from his face. Oikawa continues stroking his hair as he excitedly speaks. “And since you've been just _so good,_ I have a treat for you!”

Iwaizumi eyes Oikawa warily as he unbuckles his gag, bending down to lick Iwaizumi’s drool from his chin to his spit slick lips and then pulling away. Iwaizumi works his jaw for a few seconds, loosening his tense muscles to speak, but suddenly Oikawa is back with a smile on his face and fork in his hand. A large piece of glistening black meat drips from the fork onto Oikawa’s fingers cupped underneath, and he brings it right in front of Iwaizumi’s mouth. A noxious fume emanates from the chunk. Iwaizumi’s eyes flick Down to the oozing meat, then back up to Oikawa’s bright eyes.

Oikawa suddenly grabs Iwaizumi’s jaw with his sticky hand, and squeezes his cheeks, forcing his mouth to open.

“Color,” Oikawa demands, smile never leaving his face.

Iwaizumi slowly lets his eyes drift down to the meat again, and then averts them to the side. His voice is low, rough, when he forces out a begrudging, “green.”

Oikawa’s face lights up as he grins and laughs, surprise and delight in his eyes as he shoves the entire forkful into Iwaizumi’s mouth.

A burst of meaty flavor floods Iwaizumi’s mouth. It's… Disgusting. The flavor is strange and strong, but the texture is the worst part. It's greasy and slimy, and when Iwaizumi bites down the meat releases even more flavor. It's extremely chewy and takes forever to swallow.

Iwaizumi is able to take the first few bites Oikawa shoves into his mouth, but the taste is quickly becoming increasingly sickening. Oikawa keeps his sticky fingers around Iwaizumi’s cheeks, sometimes cupping his face as he chews. At the next especially large chunk, Iwaizumi feels his stomach roll.

He tries to chew slowly, but the huge size and chewy, slimy texture of the meat proves too much, and Iwaizumi gags, meat and spit falling from his lips as his body convulses.

“Oh Iwa-chan, and you were doing so well earlier. You can take just a few more bites for me can’t you?” Oikawa purrs as he stabs the fork into another large chunk from the plate.

He squeezes Iwaizumi’s cheeks again, bringing the new piece up to his lips and pauses. Yet Iwaizumi doesn't make to say anything so Oikawa laughs again, shoving the piece roughly into Iwaizumi's open mouth.

Iwaizumi gags again, this time closed mouth as he tries to quickly chew and swallow the meat without puking. He continues to gag as he chews but finally, finally gets it down. His stomach rolls at the greasy intrusion and he drools as his mouth salivates.

“See? I just knew you could do it, iwa-chan!” Oikawa lifts the fork again, another chunk dripping onto Iwaizumi as he brings it to his mouth. “Next one!”

Iwaizumi chews slowly, swallowing down the meat before he starts dry heaving again. Each gag pulls the ropes tighter, rubbing against his sensitive skin. As soon as he is able to keep still, Oikawa brings another chunk to his lips.

Iwaizumi barely manages to force the meat down this time, gagging the whole time. Yet Oikawa isn't deterred, simply holding up another piece in Iwaizumi’s face.

Iwaizumi turns his face away, wet, teary eyes looking up at Oikawa. “Tooru… I can't..” He gruffly pleads before another gag interrupts his words. He shudders and coughs, trying to settle his rolling stomach.

Oikawa clicks his tongue and pushes the slimy meat against Iwaizumi’s cheek, leaving a trail of grease. “Iwa-chan, hasn’t anyone ever told you to finish your food? Honestly, just where are your manners? Now, either give me a yellow or red, or finish the food I so painstakingly prepared for you.”

Iwaizumi loudly swallows as a full-body shiver wracks his body. He knows where this is going, knows what Oikawa wants from him. He also knows he doesn't have to give it to him if he doesn't want to. He can ask to cum, can ask to stop completely, can ask for whatever he wants and Oikawa will give it to him. But he can't deny the pleasure he gets from being entirely at Oikawa’s mercy. The excitement he feels from humiliation and embarrassment at the hands of Oikawa.

And with his mind made up, Iwaizumi glares up at Oikawa, and opens his mouth, waiting. Oikawa’s face lights up again, but instead of more meat, Oikawa sticks his thumb into Iwaizumi’s mouth. He rubs the pad on Iwaizumi’s tongue, coaxing it from his mouth. He grabs it and pulls, just a bit, before letting go with a low, “Good boy.”

And then another, larger chunk is shoved into Iwaizumi’s mouth, and he’s gagging, trying to chew but the flavor, smell, texture is just too much and he spits it out, saliva spilling from his lips as he tries to control the dry heaves wracking his frame.

Still, another piece is shoved into his mouth and it's too much, too soon. He only has long enough to turn his head to the side before he spewing greasy, half chewed black meat all over the sheets. He shutters afterward and gasps for breath, stomach flexing. After he gains his breath again, he looks down, but the sight and smell of it pushes him over the edge again, and he heaves more from his stomach until there’s nothing left to expel.

Oikawa watches with rapt attention, fork dropped and forgotten on the bed. He leans in and licks the vomit trailing down Iwaizumi’s chin to his red lips, then kisses deeply into Iwaizumi's gasping mouth.

“Oh, Hajime, baby, you tried so hard for me didn’t you. It was hard wasn’t it? You were amazing,” Oikawa hummed, “and just look at you now.”

Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s unflagging length, if anything harder than before. Iwaizumi lets out a long groan, and helplessly thrusts his hips into Oikawa’s fist.

“Good boy, good boy. You did so well for me, so I'm gonna give you a special service.” And with that, Oikawa unties the rope binding Iwaizumi’s cock and sinks his lips all the way to the base, deepthroating effortlessly. After hours on the edge, this is all it takes before Iwaizumi is loudly cumming, moaning as he whites out in waves of pleasure. The orgasm seems to last forever, shooting spurt after spurt down Oikawa’s throat. Finally, Iwaizumi comes down back into himself, finding his bonds already gone and Oikawa gently setting his body into magically fresh sheets.

He drifts off as Oikawa soothingly cleans his skin, exhausted. He’ll wake eventually, starving and sore, but for now he sleeps, perfectly satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks feed my life force so please do!
> 
> Also scream with me about haikyuu on tumblr at freshmilko, or be nasty nasty with me on my nsfw tumblr, darkmilko!!!


End file.
